


Frying Pan

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Prince Dean Winchester, Rapunzel/Tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean’s grandfather Samuel has kept him locked in a tower since he presented as an Omega, claiming that it’s safer for him there than in court.





	Frying Pan

Dean sighed, looking out of his window.  If he hadn’t been marking the days on his calendar hanging on the wall, he would have never known how long he’d been locked in this tower, no one to keep him company.

His grandfather, Samuel, had said it was for his own good – the heir of the kingdom being an Omega would put him in danger.  Dean couldn’t believe his mother and father had allowed Samuel to take him away after he’d presented and lock him in this godforsaken place, but they had.

And ever since then, he’d been alone.

His heats were especially bad, all by himself, but perhaps they would have been worse if he’d been around Alphas in the court.  He supposed that was why Samuel had suggested the isolation, so that Dean wouldn’t accidentally mate with someone who wouldn’t be suited for the royal family.  But still, Dean wanted companionship.

The lone window of his tower showed nothing but the forest below, as far as the eye could see.  Dean knew that somewhere, to the North, was his home, but it was too far away for him to even see the tallest spires of the castle.  He looked down, the hundred feet or more dizzying from this high.  There was no way in or out of his tower except by the window, but Dean had no rope to leave by.

Dean left the window, his thoughts too melancholy to stay there staring out across the land.  He found his book, sitting in the rocking chair by the fire to continue reading.

Today would be the day that Samuel would come to check on him, so he may as well pass the time somehow.

Before Dean knew it, he heard Samuel at the window.  The rope flew, catching the iron stake set into the stone.  Samuel began to climb; Dean could hear his heavy breaths.  Still, Dean didn’t go to the window.  It was no use – Samuel would come in, drop off provisions, and leave again, giving Dean no chance of escape.

Their visit was even shorter than normal, and for that Dean wasn’t sure if he was pleased or disappointed.  Samuel was the only connection he had to the outside world now, but he hated the man.

“Gotta get back,” Samuel explained.  “They’re hosting royal families who want your hand in marriage.”

Dean’s heart clenched at the words, but he said nothing.  Samuel left before he explained more, making Dean both happy and sad.

His mother and father were going to marry him off to some Alpha, probably someone there would be no chance for him to love.  Dean wished that he was allowed to choose his own mate, like the romance novels he’d come so fond of reading.

An hour passed since Samuel left, and Dean spent the time unpacking his newest provisions.  There was food and drink, which he organized in his cabinets.  There were books, which went to the shelf.  There were a few new shirts and pants, which went in the drawers.

As Dean had finished emptying the bags, he heard a rope catch on the iron bar. 

“Samuel, have you forgotten something?” Dean asked, turning toward the window.  He froze, however, when the head that came into view was not Samuel’s greying and receding hairline.  

It was a very dark brown, hair messy and sticking out every which way.  Dean took a step backward, away from the window, as a beautiful face and piercing blue eyes came into view.

The man’s hands looked strong as he pulled himself into the window, eyes gazing around the room for a moment before landing on Dean.  Dean stood still, mind racing with the possibilities of what was going to happen.

Who was this strange man?  How had he come to find Dean?  What did he want?

Suddenly Dean’s mind ran away from him, afraid that this man had come to hurt Dean.  He immediately leapt toward the kitchen area of his tower room, grabbing the first thing he could find and use as a weapon – 

A frying pan.

The man started to speak, but before he could get any words out, Dean hit him in the head, knocking him out cold on the floor.

Quickly, Dean dragged the man to a chair, tying him up with rags and spare clothes.  Once he was secure, Dean looked closely at the man.

He was truly beautiful.  Dean found himself wishing the man would open his eyes so he could get a glimpse of the blue in them again…

As he was leaning closer to the man, studying him, a scent washed over him.  It was the most delicious scent Dean has ever smelled, and he leaned closer to find the source.  It wasn’t until his nose is nearly touching the man’s neck that he realized –

This man was an Alpha, and he smelled like home.

Dean’s eyes widened and he took a few steps backward, shocked at the realization he’d just made.  Before his brain could catch up with the new information, a voice sounded from the window.

“Brother?” 

Dean looked toward the window, seeing a man, identical to the one Dean had tied up, climbing inside.  His blue eyes widened as he saw the predicament his brother was in, tied to a chair and unconscious.

With no attention to Dean, the new man rushed to his brother’s side, gently slapping his cheeks in an attempt to wake him up.

“Hey, Jimmy!” he said, panic in his voice.  “Jimmy, wake up, please!”

The man tied up – Jimmy – groaned, his head lolling from one side to another.  Dean gripped tight to his frying pan, now terrified of the two strangers who had invaded his tower.  It was when Jimmy’s eyes started to open that the other man turned to Dean.

“What did you do to him?” he demanded, standing tall and approaching Dean.  Dean cowered, using the frying pan to separate the two of them until his back was hitting the wall.

The man realized that Dean was only scared, defending himself with a frying pan, and his entire attitude shifted.  He held his hands out in front of him, as though he was taming an animal. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, his voice much softer than it had been just a moment before.  “What’s your name?”

Dean’s eyes were wide and he looked between the two men, Jimmy’s hands now struggling to get free of his bindings.  “I’m Dean,” Dean said, his voice quieter than he would have liked.  He wished that he was an Alpha in that moment, unafraid of anything.

“Dean, it’s nice to meet you.  I am Castiel,” he motioned toward himself, “and this is my brother James.”  He motioned toward his brother in the chair.  “We have heard stories of a tower in this forest, unfairly holding an Omega heir from their kingdom, and we wanted to set them free…”

Castiel took a step toward Dean, but Dean didn’t feel the need to tighten his grip on the frying pan anymore.

“Are you that Omega?”

Dean looked between them, seeing that Jimmy-James had gotten one of his hands free and was undoing his bindings.  When he looked back at Castiel, he remembered the incredible scent on his brother, the one that smelled like home.

Dean nodded, lowering the frying pan.  “I am Prince Dean, of House Winchester.  My grandfather has kept me here for nearly twelve years, since I presented.”

Castiel nodded, looking back at Jimmy.  “We are here to help you, Dean,” he said again, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder.  The movement and the closeness of the two of them shifted the air surrounding them and Dean suddenly had another scent of home.  

But this one wasn’t coming from Jimmy, it was coming from Castiel.

Could it be that Dean’s saviors were both meant for him?


End file.
